


Reminiscing

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Related, Gen, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Jim_and_Bones prompt "New Year's Resolution: Jim, tell Bones about Tarsus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

"Hey, Jim," Bones said, flopping down next to him in the soft grass of the Shore Leave Planet; the showgirls were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey yourself," Jim answered, but with a small sad smile. He twisted a piece of grass between his fingers, looking out over the horizon.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

He started to shake his head, then looked over at Bones laying in the greensward, head propped up on his fist and attention fully on Jim instead of the beauty around them.

"I was thinking my aunt would have loved this," he said, "and Sato-san."

Bones tilted his head, inviting more details without asking for them; Jim shrugged and turned his head away, offering Bones only his profile. The valley below them spread out healthy and verdant and so like Tarsus when they'd first arrived it made his chest ache.

"There are some things I've been meaning to tell you, Bones..."


End file.
